Aya Brea vs. Alex Mercer
Aya Brea vs. Alex Mercer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. The fight listed below is a fan-made interpretation, and hosted here. It is in no way affiliated with Screwattack, Death Battle, Ben Singer, or Chad James. All similarities to any official characters are coindences. Description Interlude Aya Brea = AYA BREA: = Name: Aya Brea Age: 38 (Biologically 27) Height: 5'2" Weight: 125 lbs FEATS...'' Survived both NMC infections Destroyed both Eve and the Ultimate Being Survived being next to a battleship explosion Has stopped aging biologically Destroyed the Neo Ark facility Survives blows from monsters that shatter concrete''' Dan: 'Aya Brea was once just a normal police officer working in New York. Fresh out of college, she was a new one on the force. '''Lacie: '''But all of that changed when she visited an opera! '''Dan: '''While Aya was there, the show was hijacked by a mysterious woman, who set everyone at the opera on fire. '''Lacie: '''With her mind! '''Dan: '''Persuing the criminal, Aya soon learned of the woman, Eve's, nature as an enhanced human, and learned that she herself was one too, able to harness the Mitochondria in her cells to achieve incredible power. ' Lacie: But, when not blasting people to atoms with raw biological power, she prefers a large arsenal of modern firearms. Dan: As a police officer, Aya has great skill with all manner of guns, and her RPG arsenal holds enough guns to make the Terminator jealous. Lacie: Pistols, SMG's, rifles, she even has a supersonic railgun called the Hypervelocity. Arsenal: M93R Pistol 9mm, and fires in 3-round bursts MP5A5 9mm submachine gun Flashlight M4A1 Rifle 5.56 assault rifle Customizable, and has various attachments: M9 Bayonet M203 Grenade Launcher Pyke portable flamethrower Javelin laser gun Hammer high-voltage stun gun AS12 Shotgun Rapid-fire 12 gauge shotgun MM1 Grenade Launcher Fires 40mm grenades 13 grenades Hypervelocity Magnetic railgun Fires supersonic rounds Dan: On the note of Mitochondria, Aya has a rare genetic mutation to utilize the mitochondria in her cells to induce change in the environment. Lacie: I don't know how she did it, but I want to shoot fire with my mind! Dan: Yes, Aya's power defies physics. She can manipulate magnetism, shoot fire, and all manner of mitochondria shenanigans. Lacie: '''Oh, and why the mitochondria? Son, the ''mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell! Dan:' You've been waiting a long time to say that. Lacie: Hehehehehehe. '''''MITOCHONDRIA POWERS... Fire: Pyrokinesis: Shoots fire from hands that can evaporate foes ' Combustion:' Sets foe on fire directly, melting them like a candle Inferno: Induces a minor nuclear fission attack that destroys foes on a melocular level Water: Metabolism: Cures status ailments by destroying bacilli Healing: Recovers health by turning mitochondria into energy Lifedrain: Steals the health of foes by controlling their mitochondria Ground: Antibody: Uses the earth's magnetism to form a shield Energyshot: Adds power to bullets via magnetism and adding cancerous growths to the bullets Energyball: '''Creates a protective shield of superconductors that hit nearby targets '''Air: Necrosis: 'Electric discharge that destroys even bone cells, and destroyd organs ' Plasma: '''Cuts down foes with a powerful explosion, using ions '''Apobiosis: Paralyzes nearby targets and destroys their nerve cells Dan: Not only that, but Aya has a rather large assortment of equipment that she can use in combat. Combat medicine, for instance. Lacie: And damage-boosting Japanese talismans! Dan: Whatever works, I suppose. She is a police officer, after all-always be prepared for giant monsters. Lacie: True that. '' EQUIPMENT...'' Ringer Solution Heals all HP and MP Flare Minor damage GPS Locates an enemy Hunter Goggles Night vision Holy Water Reduces damage taken by 25% Ofuda Increases physical strength by 25% Skull Crystal Increases both attack and defense by 20% Dan: '''However, despite all of her insane power, Aya is not perfect. She's human, despite her evolved supernatural powers, and her energy supply is finite. '''Lacie: However, previously mentioned combat medicine heals her supply, so it tends not to be that big of a problem. WEAKNESSES: No real superhuman traits beyond durability Parasite Energy is limited Doesn't typically wear a lot of armor Dan: Still, though, Aya isn't very easy to fight. Mitochondria beasts? A human with abnormal skill? Giant monster? Fellow evolved humans? She's fought and defeated all of them. Lacie: Aya'll melt you, stat. (Eve: Why? Why be on the human's side? Aya: Why not? I'm human.) Alex Mercer = ALEX MERCER: = Name: Alexander J. Mercer AKA: The Prototype, Zeus Age: '''28/ 36 （biologically 7） '''Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: 190 lbs FEATS... Regularly slays soldiers, infected, and pretty much anything in his way Regenerated from a nuclear explosion Defeated Elizabeth Greene and the Supreme Hunter Can throw tanks Survives solid tank shots with ease Dan: '''Alex Mercer used to be a prodegy scientist working for the Gentek Corporation. '''Lacie: '''That is, until he found out people working on the Blacklight virus-like him-were being killed, he escaped with the virus in hand. '''Dan: Gunned down in Penn Station, Alex awoke not as himself, but as the physical version of the Blacklight virus. Slaughtering his killers, he enacted a long-term revenge plan to kill everyone who got him killed, and to gain control over the Infection in New York. Lacie: Which he did, beautifully! How? Simple. Alex's muscle and tissue were massively augmented by the Blacklight virus, to the point that he's able to chuck tanks and once survived a nuclear explosion. Dan: Not easily, though. Lacie: Plus, Alex has a very powerful regenerative factor. He can regenerate lost health over time, and even healed from said nuclear explosion. Dan: '''Finally, Alex can see things no normal human can-with thermal vision he sees in military-grade thermal vision, and with Infected Vision he sees whoever is infected with the Blacklight virus. ''BLACKLIGHT POWERS...'' '''Superhuman Strength Can chuck tanks Bests Hunters with more muscle mass, somehow Superhuman Speed Outpaces cars Very agile in battle, leaps to and from foes Superhuman Durability Regularly survives bullets, tanks, and rockets Can survive long falls with ease Survived a nuke Healing Factor Regenerates health Can regenerate from massive tissue damage, and even from one cell Can heal limbs Superhuman Vision Infected Vision sees creatures infected with Blacklight Thermal Vision sees biological heat Parkour Master Consumption Steals a person's body, memories, and physical traits Can transform into said person Lacie: Mercer's coolest trait, though, is his shapeshifting! Able to shift his body into different shapes, he can toughen his tissue and turn it into weapons of mass destruction. Dan: '''Claws are for quick anti-human strikes, Hammerfist is anti-armor, Whipfist for distance, and Blade cuts through damn near anything. '''Lacie: Plus, with the Shield he can absorb a finite amount of damage before breaking, and he can also add in a set of armor that makes him even more durable than before. SHAPESHIFTING... Claws Mercer's quickest tools Four claws per hand Shreds flesh and bone but is ineffective against heavy armor Groundspike channels them underground and erupts a giant set of claws under the foe Blade Powerful cutting and stabbing blade Giant arm sword Generally considered Mercer's best weapon Can easily cut through tanks Hammerfist Giant masses of flesh in Mercer's arms Heavy but very, very strong Easily destroys tanks Whipfist Thin and flexible arm Very sharp and ranged Mercer's only reliable ranged tool Can be charged to cut helicopters Musclemass Boosts Mercer's physical strength and punching speed Shield Automatically blocks damage However, has a finite limit to punishment Armor Hardened biomass form Reduces movement speed to make up for the added protection Dan: '''Finally, Alex is capable of extremely powerful Devastators. Large, biomass consuming attacks, they can kill pretty much anything Alex faces. '''Lacie: He shoots tentacles! Dan: '''And a solid mass of biomass, that hits so hard it can almost break buildings and bosses; they're the only ones who can survive a direct hit...What's so funny? '''Lacie: '''Also he has the Groundspike Graveyard, which creates massive pillars that impale enemies-wow, Freud would have a field day with this guy. ''DEVASTATORS...'' '''Tendril Barrage Tendrils erupt in a 360 degree field, destroying most everything Useful against biological targets Groundspike Graveyard Creates massive spikes of biomass Can destroy a military base in two shots Critical Pain Giant mass of biomass for one target Destroys anything short of bosses and buildings Dan: Still, Alex isn't a god, despite how he may seem. He's a bit of an action guy, rarely thinking things through, and on that point he can only regenerate so much damage. Lacie: '''Plus, he can't swim due to his biomass being so heavy or something. Makes you wonder why the military didn't try to drown him. '''Dan: If they could contain him, they have a lot of ways to kill him. Burns, for instance. WEAKNESSES... Tends to not think things through Biomass regeneration has limits Electricity stuns him really badl Is more vulnerable to burns than normal injuries Cannot swim Lacie: 'After that, though, Alex Mercer is almost a physical god. Regenerative, strong, fast-he'll kick ass any day. ''(Alex: My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist... I am all of these things.) DEATH BATTLE! '''Dan: Votes have been counted, weapons and skills have been analyzed, and now, all that remains is a fight to the death. Lacie, if you will? Lacie: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Infected New York The man, the myth, the legend, Alex Mercer, today wasn't goring some guys and destroying legions of bio-monsters to get revenge on the people who had turned him into this biological monster. No, the immortal bio-god, Zeus, was... Doing a little bit of a social experiment, you see. Even gods need entertainment. "COME ON, YOU F*CK! WHY WOULD YOU SAY START?! WE'RE TRYING TO GET THROUGH A BOSS FIGHT, NOT SAVE THE GAME!" And, as most experiments go, Mercer wasn't enjoying it a bit. As the Prototype's fingers swiped, with superhuman speed, over a keyboard-Typing out profanities that would make a sailor blush-he was rudely interrupted as a special SWAT team broke down his door with a battering ram and immediately ordered Alex to the floor. Alex was having none of that. Turning his head, all he had to do was look and the leader of the team-a thoroughly experienced anti-monster fighter named John-immediately realized his mistake. Alex didn't even morph-with a burst, Alex swung himself like a Straw Hat Pirate at the soldiers, who didn't even have time to fire their guns before Alex's inhuman strength tore the first in half, and with a sickening twist, threw the corpse's parts into the other team members, throwing them into a wall. At the end of it, stood a pile of blood, corpses, the distinct smell of someone realizing they were fighting Alex Mercer... And a 5'2' blonde woman, holding an M93R. Alex didn't gasp in shock. Hell, he barely noticed her-and the only reason he did was after he turned away, back to the social game... A shot from the 9mm pistol shattered the computer screen. This time, Alex was rightfully pissed off. He turned around, and with a thought summoned his claws, his hands morphing into four deadly claws. "You know what, blondy? I wasn't going to kill you. I'm feeling pretty tired today, 'til these schucks kick in my door and start yelling. But I was going to let you-the idiot in the back-live. Make you regret going on this mission and all that. Alex glared, his anger focused into raw hatred. '' "But nobody f*cks with Alex Mercer and gets away with it."'' Aya said nothing, merely leveling the M93R at Mercer's head. FIGHT! Immediately, Aya understood two things. After her pistol had gone off, she understood that Mercer was obviously a different kind of monster, a thinking man.. And second, more importantly, Mercer's body deflected the 9mm round without the Prototype even registering it was ever there. Alex walked forward, Terminator-style, and flexed his claws, just to ensure that Aya knew that she was screwed.. Aya switched to a shotgun, pulled out of..her pockets, apparently. Alex frowned, a momentary confusion. How did she do that? How the f*ck do you keep a shotgun in your pocket? Alex didn't have to answer himself. As a sudden, green energy engulfed the shotgun, the AS12 shot a powerful shell.. Which, to Alex's significant surprise, hurt. It hurt like a b*tch. Staggering back, in pain, Aya shot the remaining rounds in-walking forward, with a grim expression on her doll-like face. Every Energyshot-enhanced bullet tore through even Alex's enhanced body, and the cancerous growths on it actually stunted Alex's powerful healing factor-though Alex could sense the cells adapting, and the growths being negated by Alex's wonderful body. Oh, how it defied biological limits. Alex didn't care. All he gave a damn about was this petite little b*tch that was shooting him towards the window. And, with a final shot, and a considerable influx of mitochondrial energy, the final bullet of the AS12 actually shot through Alex-and propelled the Prototype through the window, shattering the glass. Aya calmed her breath-it was over. Fairly easily, too. What she didn't expect, though, was when Alex's Whipfist not only shattered through the glass-but actually latched onto the ceiling. After a second of shock, Alex Mercer rocketed himself into his apartment bedroom, blowing into Aya with the force of a rocket. As Aya staggered up, her mind concentrated. With a little bit of focus, her mitochondria converted themselves into energy, nearly instantly healing the deadly wounds. However, she had lost her shotgun. The answer..was rather simple. Reaching to her side, she gripped the M4A1-flamethrower attachment-and got to her feet. Alex said, "I eat bullets for breakfast." Aya smirked, and responded, "Then I wonder how fire tastes?", and unloaded her flamethrower, a gush of fire overwhelming Alex, and utterly consuming his body. Alex's screams quickly overtook the traffic of the infected New York. However, inside Alex's mind, a little trigger went off, and for just a second, he lost control. A wave of biomass exploded from his body, shattering the solid brick walls of his apartment and flinging Aya back through the walls-her natural durability, enough to take blows from kaiju-sized monsters, being the sole reason she wasn't paste on the floor. Lying on the floor, Aya concentrated some more. With a thought, the mitochondria converted directly into energy..and the gaping wounds on her person subsided. Alex, however, was fine. As the Tendril Barrage ended, he looked around for Aya. Surprisingly, there was only a small bit of blood on the floor. Walking over to it, Alex kneeled and looked down on it, trying to figure out why Aya was fine.. Until he heard a truck start up in the distance. "You think you can escape!? NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" Alex yelled, and morphed his arm into the blade form. Reeling his leg back, Alex charged his biomass, expanding and distorting until he shot himself like a bullet, obliterating both the laws of physics and the car Aya was riding in-slicing the car in half and throwing Aya into the nearby building. Soon enough, Alex decided..that wasn't enough. Charging up his hands, his thrust his arms into the grounds, and in just a second.. A massive, line of biomass spikes impaled not only the building, but shattered the street and everything on it. The Groundspike Graveyard. Pulling it back, though, Alex still was somehow unsure. And, rightly so. Aya emerged from the rubble of the building, with a dead-on sight on her eye and a Hypervelocity railgun in her hands. She said, "Not good enough." Alex opened his eyes like a deer in headlights-how did that not work? Alex stood, without moving, until Aya shot a single shot from the railgun- And it hurt. A lot. The Hypervelocity's bullets, super-sonic, tore through Alex's body like it wasn't there, throwing him into the building, but- That was it. Alex was f*cking done with this. With a leap, Alex jumped into the air, and locked on to Aya's head. Throwing himself down, Alex impacted Aya's head with immense force; and with a scream that would strike worry into anyone else, Aya was slammed into the concrete, her body broken. Alex got up, and turned away. It was time to go kill something, lessen his anger. That is, until his entire body shook with electric power and was utterly paralyzed. Aya Brea, the MIST Agent,stood behind him, extending her hand and a powerful electric current being forced into Alex's body, paralyzing his nerve cells-no, they were being destroyed. Aya said, "It's time to take a little nap." And, extending her other hand out, she set Alex's cells on fire at their source. Combustion. Alex screamed, yelled, no-uttered a sound so inhuman a normal man would have called it the sound of the beast. His nerves and cells being destroyed by the sheer power of the Necrosis and Combustion spells, combined, Alex could do nothing as his cells, his very body, was almost incinerated by the intense flames. Wrapping himself into a ball did nothing, the raw pain-nigh, agony- It was too f*cking much. Alex unleashed an unholy torrent of biomass in Aya's direction-on fire, regenerating, sheer biological mass in the form of Critical Pain. Aya had no defense for it. Aya, while agile, barely evaded the Devastator, and not all of it-the beam of mass shot straight through Aya's body, nearly cutting her in half and obliterating the left side of her hip and gut. Aya's body shook, and shook; finally, it collapsed-at the same time as Alex's body did. ~'' '''Dan: '''Wait a second, that's not right. '''Lacie:' Can't be a tie.. Dan: Hold on. Just give them some time... ~ One Hour Later The desolate moonlight did nothing to hide the near-corpses of the two biological gods. However, time had shown, that Alex never gave up-For, as the good man says, given strange aeons even death may die. But do not assume, that Aya had fallen. She was alive-suffering from a bad case of shock and unconsciousness, yes, but her body had subconsciously activated a little spell called Lifedrain. Alex's body was helping Aya's recover. Now, on the 60 minute anniversary, the two combatants almost looked fine. Aya's gaping hole was somehow healed, and Alex almost looked healthy enough to fight. As a crow landed on the Prototype's body, tendrils of mass consumed the crow's leg and soon expanded onto the bird's body, dragging it into Alex's body. Aya, however, through her immense biological power, had risen. A grenade launcher in her hand, she pointed it at Alex.. "We can't have that." Alex responded, and in a flash he gripped the grenade launcher-and jumped up from his resting spot, and flung it into the window. His hands forming into large hammers, he swung them at Aya-who jumped back, and said something back. "Then take some of this!" Aya held her hand forward, and in a moment of time, decided to end it. With a flash of power into her eyes, Aya propelled the raw force of the universe into the air-which, as it does, induced a process that scientists perfected decades ago. Nuclear fission. Atoms split before Aya's eyes, and with an immense burst of light, heat, and raw energy Aya unleashed the Inferno-the truest and strongest form of Aya's mitochondrial power. Alex's eyes opened once again, and he struggled before the shockwave knocked him off his feet-and directly into the heart of the inferno. The light, heat, and power cooked Alex like a chicken exposed to the core of the sun. Alex's flesh didn't just burn-it melted, the ooze of Alex's body melting down as Zeus was exposed to the sun's true power. However, a little side note happened then. The raw heat did a funny thing to Alex-the water in his cells, his lifeblood, actually exploded from the heat, propelling Zeus into a nearby oil tanker. Which then exploded. As the spell subsided, Aya got on the floor. Panting, the MIST Agent was surprised she made it this far-Zeus was said to be durable, strong, and fast, but she didn't expect to need to use Inferno, of all things. However, had she looked in the skies, she may have avoided the next move. Alex Mercer wasn't dead. Well, he was-but Zeus wasn't dead, if it was ever alive. Alex's torso, and head, clad in armored scales, flew through the skies, regenerating the rest of Alex's body on the fly. Almost overwhelming his biological limits, Alex depleted his reserves-and then, he had legs. Doing a flip mid-air, Alex formed the Blade, and rocketed downward; directly onto Aya. This time, unlike before, there was no healing. No anticipation. Alex shot down, like a bullet, and with a word.. "DIE!" .. He cut Aya straight in half. K.O.! Dan: Damn, that was brutal. Lacie: Aya may be more intelligent, have distance weapons, and her Mitochondria was versatile and powerful, but.. Dan: Alex had a serious advantage up close, and his regenerative factor allowed him to survive the worst of Aya's attacks. Lacie: Though they seemed equals-Aya beating him at range, Alex winning up close-ultimately, Alex's perserverance and regeneration eventually let him defeat Aya with a single stroke. Dan: 'The winner is Alex Mercer. ALEX MERCER: '+Stronger, and Faster +Durable enough to survive all of Aya's guns +Extremely potent regenerative factor +More than enough versatility up close +Fast enough to get in close +Devastators are a great weapon against Aya, who lacks enough durability against Alex AYA BREA: +Capable of more direct damage +Arsenal is better at distance +Could regenerate like Alex, to some extent +Has advantages over Alex's weaknesses in spades -Cannot take Alex's hits -Outside of Inferno and Combustion, none of her attacks can really kill Alex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014